Dziennik Stalowego Alchemika
by Miryoku Mir
Summary: Ed i Al zostają wysłani przez Mustanga do małej wioski w celu zbadania pewnej sprawy... Zapraszam do czytania i komentowania, wszelka krytyka mile widziana!


_Dziennik Podróży Stalowego Alchemika_

Czując na twarzy gorące promienie słońca, dochodziłem do wniosku, że niemądrze było wybierać się w podróż w samo południe. Najlepiej było by w ogóle nie jechać, ale cóż, bycie Państwowym Alchemikiem nakłada na człowieka pewne obowiązki, jak choćby słuchanie przełożonych. Dlatego, na polecenie dowódcy Sztabu Wschodniego, byłem zmuszony jechać do Gold Falls, strasznej wiochy, gorszej nawet od Resemboolu. Miejscowości z rodzaju tych, gdzie wrony zawracają, a na księdza wołają Zorro. O bibliotece w takim miejscu można tylko pomarzyć, w dodatku wszędzie pełno krów (z pewnością przepełnionych mlekiem).

Niesamowicie denerwujące było to, że właściwie nie dostałem żadnych wytycznych, dotyczących sprawy, którą miałem prowadzić. Jak zwykle życzliwy Mustang wyjaśnił tylko, że doszły go słuchy, jakoby miało się tam dziać „coś dziwnego". Nie omieszkał też dodać, żebym nie obijał się za bardzo w pracy i nie przejadł całego honorarium. Na pytanie, czy jeśli wykazuje się już taką elokwencją, to nie mógłby udzielić mi dokładniejszych wskazówek, odpowiedział, że nie ma na to czasu. Czasami zastanawiam się ile ten człowiek spędza dni, myśląc co by tu jeszcze zrobić, żeby utrudnić mi życie...

Siedzący naprzeciwko Al zauważył chyba moje złe samopoczucie.

- Co się stało, braciszku?

- Właściwie nic złego ani dobrego, ale...

Upał sprawiał, że nie chciało mi się udzielać bardziej wyczerpującej odpowiedzi. Opowiadanie, jak bardzo mnie wkurza świecące w twarz słońce, podskakujący na każdej nierówności pojazd oraz nucący pod nosem woźnica, wymagałoby zbyt wiele wysiłku. Zresztą mój młodszy brat, choć nie czuł ani gorąca, ani dyskomfortu związanego z podróżą, najwyraźniej rozumiał mój stan ducha. W końcu jesteśmy braćmi.

- Może zamienimy się miejscami? – zaproponował. – Tutaj grzeje mniej, a mi słońce nie przeszkadza.

- Spoko, nie trzeba. Już prawie jesteśmy. – Wychyliłem się, by zobaczyć pierwsze zabudowania. Musiałem przyznać, że nie było tak źle, jak się spodziewałem. Otynkowane, ładne domki sprawiały wrażenie niedawno wyremontowanych, ale nie wyglądało to na typową wiejską zabudowę. Czyżby to miejsce choć trochę się ucywilizowało?

Wóz zatrzymał się na rynku – niewielkim placu z małą fontanną pośrodku, otoczonym niskimi kamieniczkami z wywieszonymi szyldami sklepów. Najbardziej rzucała się w oczy strzelista budowla, która najwyraźniej była ratuszem.

- Braciszku, mówiłeś, że to jakaś wiocha, a jak na to wszystko spojrzeć... – zaczął Al.

- To na wiochę raczej nie wygląda – dokończyłem, rozglądając się uważnie. – Poza tym wydaje mi się, że ktoś tu używa dość zaawansowanej alchemii.

Podszedłem do frontowej ściany ratusza. Na pierwszy rzut oka wydawało się, że wszystko jest w porządku, jednak byłem pewny, że coś jest nie tak. Dotyk potwierdził moje przypuszczenia. Materiał pod moimi palcami, na pozór normalny, dla alchemika miał zdecydowanie nienaturalną strukturę. Musiałem też przyznać, że robota została wykonana bardzo profesjonalnie.

- Co robi alchemik na takim zadupiu? – rzuciłem w przestrzeń.

- Może jest lekarzem? – Alphonse również zauważył użycie transmutacji. – Albo po prostu nie lubi dużych miast? Mistrz – w tym momencie oboje odczuliśmy niepokój, a jednocześnie ulgę, że ta osoba jest daleko – również woli małe miejscowości. Dublith to żadna metropolia.

- Nieee... W tym musi być coś jeszcze – zamyśliłem się.

Nie, żebym nagle zaczął ufać intuicji. Jestem naukowcem i to wymaga ode mnie racjonalnego sposobu myślenia. Jednak życie nauczyło mnie, że przeczucia czasem potrafią uratować człowiekowi tyłek i starałem się ich nie lekceważyć. Poza tym ten przeklęty pułkownik nie wysłał mnie tu bez powodu.

Al podzielał moją opinię.

- W każdym razie, warto się tu rozejrzeć – powiedział, podnosząc moją walizkę. – Gdzie się zatrzymamy? Musimy znaleźć jakiś nocleg, no i pewnie jesteś głodny?

Też pytanie! Na szczęście gospoda była niedaleko, wystarczyło się rozejrzeć, by dostrzec lśniący w słońcu szyld z namalowanym kuflem. Przed wejściem zatrzymaliśmy się.

- Miejmy nadzieję, że ceny są przyzwoite – mruknąłem do brata. – W razie czego nie będziemy mogli użyć alchemii.

Jeszcze przed wyjazdem z East City ustaliliśmy, że tym razem postaramy się nie ujawniać swej profesji. Czasem obserwacji nie sprzyja, gdy ludzie wiedzą, że mamy coś wspólnego z wojskiem. Dlatego mój srebrny zegarek wylądował na dnie walizki. Nie powiem , żeby mi to odpowiadało. Pomijając pewne wyjątki, w większości sytuacji, przedstawienie się jako Państwowy Alchemik wywołuje respekt. Fakt, że zazwyczaj jest to szacunek po części spowodowany strachem. Po wojnie w Ishvarze potęga Państwowych Alchemików stała się oczywista.

Al popchnął drzwi i naszym oczom ukazało się przytulne wnętrze. O tej porze przy stolikach nie zebrało się jeszcze miejscowe towarzystwo. Byliśmy chyba też jedynymi podróżnymi, bo gdy spytaliśmy się o możliwość wynajęcia pokoju, gospodyni wyglądała na zaskoczoną.

- Nocleg dla dwóch osób? To będzie 3000 senów za noc – oznajmiła, patrząc na nas podejrzliwie, jakby się zastanawiała, czy dysponujemy odpowiednia kwotą. Cena była jednak uczciwa.

- Nie wiem jeszcze jak długo zostaniemy. Na razie zapłacę z góry za trzy doby – zaproponowałem, wyjmując pieniądze.

Po uiszczeniu opłaty złapałem rzucone przez karczmarkę klucze i ruszyliśmy z Alem na górę, prosząc jeszcze, by dostarczono nam do pokoju posiłek dla dwóch osób.

- Spoko, forsy dużo za pokój nie chciała, więc kasiory nam wystarczy. Dobrze, bo bałem się, że możemy mieć powtórkę z Youswell. – Przypomniałem sobie jak wykiwałem tamtejszego zarządcę i humor od razu mi się poprawił.

Al odwrócił się w moją stronę.

- Wiesz, Ed, taki się nagle oszczędny zrobiłeś, a zastanawia mnie, czemu zawsze zamawiasz żarcie także dla mnie?

Mój brat nie mógł oczywiście zmienić wyrazu twarzy, ale potrafiłem wyobrazić sobie jego prawdziwy wygląd i pojawiający się na ustach ironiczny uśmieszek. Doprawdy, celna uwaga, zwłaszcza że jedzenie dla Ala zawsze zjadam ja.

- To kamuflaż, oczywiście – odpowiedziałem z kamienną twarzą. – Nie może przecież wyjść na jaw, że nie musisz jeść. Wszystko dla dobra sprawy!

- Taa... Rozumiem... Cóż za poświęcenie z twojej strony, braciszku!

Roześmieliśmy się oboje.

- A tak w ogóle, mi to zwisa – dodałem, zrzucając wierzchnie okrycie i ściągając rękawiczki. – W końcu na żarełko i wynajem pokoju podczas misji dostajemy forsę z wojska. Najwyżej Mustang będzie miał trochę więcej papierkowej roboty – dodałem z uśmiechem satysfakcji.

Chwilę potem młoda służąca przyniosła jedzenie i od razu rzuciłem się na michę z ryżem. Al usiadł na parapecie i z zamyśleniem patrzył na chmury.

- Braciszku, przed wyjazdem przeglądałeś dokumenty z informacjami o Gold Falls, tak? Jak stare były te papiery?

- Miały nowe pieczątki, dane były aktualizowane jakieś trzy, może cztery miesiące temu. Ale to miała być totalna wieś: mało ludzi, dużo zwierząt, drewniane domki itp. Niemożliwe, żeby w tak krótkim czasie wszystko się zmieniło. Rynek, ratusz, nawet ta gospoda – stuknąłem w ścianę – wszystko to zostało stworzone za pomocą alchemii. Tylko skąd tutaj alchemik tej klasy i kto w takiej dziurze miałby finansową możliwość skorzystania z jego usług?

- „Alchemicy, cokolwiek czynicie, czyńcie dla dobra ludu." – Al przypomniał mi naczelną regułę Państwowych. – Może po prostu chciał pomóc mieszkańcom się rozwinąć?

Pokręciłem przecząco głową.

- Zasada zasadą, ale nawet alchemicy muszą się z czegoś utrzymywać. Poza tym, jestem pewien, że ten alchemik nie pracuje dla wojska. W dokumentach byłyby zamieszczone jakieś informacje na ten temat, no i pułkownik też coś by o tym wiedział.

- Czyli pozostaje nam obserwacja. Trzeba porozmawiać z ludźmi, może dowiemy się czegoś więcej. Później możemy połazić po mieście i popytać...

Dalszej części wypowiedzi mojego brata nie słyszałem. Jakoś tak się rozleniwiłem i chyba zapadłem w drzemkę. Pobudka nie należała do przyjemnych, bo Alphonse najwyraźniej się wkurzył, że zasnąłem w trakcie jego wywodu. Cóż za kompletny brak szacunku dla starszych, walnął mnie stanowczo zbyt mocno! No dobra, trzeba się niestety wziąć do roboty...

Po krótkiej dyskusji ustaliliśmy, że najlepiej zacząć gromadzenie informacji od gospody, w której się zatrzymaliśmy. W takich miejscach zbiera się zwykle większość mieszkańców i właścicielka z pewnością słyszy to i owo. Zastanawialiśmy się, który z nas powinien porozmawiać z karczmarką. Al był chyba bardziej cierpliwy ode mnie, lecz jego wygląd raczej nie budził zaufania.

- Braciszku, może lepiej będzie, jeśli ty pójdziesz? – zaproponował. – Wiesz, ja jestem taki duży, a ty...

- A ja co?! – przerwałem mu, zanim zdążył powiedzieć coś, co by mnie wkurzyło.

- Eee... Nie, nic – odparł szybko. – Możemy iść razem.

Na szczęście nie byłem zmuszony wysłuchiwać kolejnej durnej uwagi na temat mojego wzrostu. Co tym ludziom się ubzdurało tak się mnie czepiać? Jakby te parę centymetrów robiło różnicę. A ja i tak rosnę, nie moja wina, że mnie nazywają kurduplem.

- O, już panowie odpoczęli? – zdziwiła się karczmarka. – Mam nadzieję, że jedzenie smakowało.

Oczywiście zapewniliśmy ją, że dawno nie jedliśmy nic tak dobrego. Trzeba było jakoś uprzejmie zacząć konwersację, żeby wydobyć możliwie dużo wiadomości o użytej tutaj alchemii. To była jedyna nasza wskazówka.

- To bardzo ładny lokal – zacząłem, ale właścicielka gładko przełknęła pochlebstwo i nie kontynuowała rozmowy. – Właściwie to trochę podróżujemy, ale ta gospoda jest chyba najładniejsza, w jakiej byliśmy, no nie, Al? – dodałem, wyczekując reakcji gospodyni. - Nawet w East City takich nie widziałem.

Była to mocna przesada, właściwie totalne łgarstwo, ale tym razem komplement podziałał. Na twarzy kobiety pojawił się uśmiech i spojrzała na nas cieplejszym wzrokiem.

- A to panowie pewnie dużo podróżują? Tacy młodzi?

- Nie jesteśmy już dziećmi – powiedziałem stanowczo. – Mam na imię Edward, a to mój młodszy brat, Alphonse.

- O, to pan we zbroi młodszy? Ja to myślałam, że ten, co wyższy, starszy, ale...

Tylko szybka reakcja Ala, który złapał mnie i zasłonił usta, powstrzymała mnie od powiedzenia czegoś niecenzuralnego o poglądach gospodyni na temat mojego wzrostu.

- Właściwie to całe miasto jest bardzo ładne – kontynuował rozmowę Al. – Chyba niedawno remontowane?

- No, ładne, nie? Cała wieś pomagała robić, ale gdyby nie Seyler, to by nic nie wyszło. – Karczmarka przerwała zajęcia, poświęcając nam całą uwagę. Po jej tonie i wyrazie twarzy można było stwierdzić, że mamy do czynienia z zawodową plotkarą, a w tej sytuacji było to bardzo przydatne.

- Seyler? – powtórzyłem zdawkowym tonem.

- Ano tak, alchemik. Może nie jakiś tam państwowy, ale takie rzeczy umie robić!

Al rzucił mi porozumiewawcze spojrzenie. Rozmowa zaczęła zmierzać w dobrym kierunku.

- Alchemik? – spytałem z dużą dozą udawanego zachwytu i niedowierzania. – Ojej, nie wiedziałem, że można ich spotkać na wsi. Chociaż ta miejscowość jest na tyle duża i ładna, że nie dziwię się, że ktoś taki chciał tu zamieszkać. – Spróbowałem ją trochę podpuścić i udało mi się.

- Ale to właśnie dzięki panu Seylerowi taka jest. Przyjechał dwa miesiące temu i od razy zaproponował pomoc. Bardzo miły człowiek, jak kto jest w potrzebie, zawsze poratuje, nikt na niego złego słowa nie powie.

Po tych słowach stwierdziłem, że to wystarczy. Miałem już podejrzanego.

- O, dziękujemy! To my może pójdziemy zobaczyć... eee... rynek! Do widzenia! – powiedziałem i razem z bratem wyszliśmy z gospody. Gdy właścicielka nie mogła nas już słyszeć, zapytał:

- Braciszku, czemu uważasz, że ten człowiek jest jakimś oszustem? Jak na razie nie mamy powodów, by tak sądzić. Po prostu...

- Po prostu musimy to sprawdzić – przerwałem mu, osłaniając oczy dłonią. Słońce nadal prażyło, więc przeklinałem konieczność noszenia bluzy z długimi rękawami i rękawiczek. Automatyczna zbroja zwracałaby jednak zbyt dużą uwagę, a my nie chcieliśmy rozgłosu. – Dobrze by też było skontaktować się z pułkownikiem, może słyszał coś o tym Seylerze.

Na rynku znaleźliśmy aparat telefoniczny (O! Nawet telefony tu mają!) i po podaniu swego kodu identyfikacyjnego, dodzwoniłem się do Mustanga. Nasza rozmowa była krótka i właściwie nic nowego w sprawę nie wniosła. Płomienny alchemik nie słyszał nic o Seylerze, ale obiecał jeszcze sprawdzić w dostępnych źródłach, czy nie ma o nim jakichś informacji. Na do widzenia rzucił, żebym nie guzdrał się za bardzo i rozłączył się. Co za upierdliwy człowiek! Wolałbym zająć się szukaniem sposobu na odzyskanie naszych dawnych ciał. Zamiast tego musiałem ślęczeć na tym zadupiu, bo panu Ja-Jestem-Płomienny-Alchemik-I-Nikt-Mi-Nie-Podskoczy nie chciało się ruszyć tyłka z East City.

- No to co robimy? – zapytał zrezygnowany Al, najwyraźniej stwierdziwszy, że nie ma już sensu się ze mną kłócić.

- Najlepiej by było odwiedzić tego, jakmutam, Selera...

- Seylera, Edziu, nie Selera.

- No, niech ci będzie, Seylera. Dowiemy się, gdzie koleś mieszka i w nocy...

- Nie no, co ja mam za brata?! – Al był aż nazbyt przewidujący. – Ty to byś się tylko włamywał do kogoś, jak śpi! Czasem coś by wypadało załatwić kulturalnie, nie?

- Hej, skąd wiesz, że chciałem się włamywać? – zaprzeczyłem, wbrew oczywistym faktom.

- Bo ty masz zawsze takie głupie metody działania. – usłyszałem w odpowiedzi.

- Dobra, nawet jeśli chciałem, uważam, że to jest dobre rozwiązanie!

Alphonse miał opinię zgoła odmienną.

- Jasne, wręcz idealne – stwierdził sarkastycznie. – Włamiemy się, zdemolujesz facetowi dom, potem pewnie jeszcze pobijesz biednego człowieka, tylko dlatego, że nazwie cię kurduplem...

- KIM?!

- ...a później cała okolica będzie przeciwko nam, jak zwykle. Czy ty zawsze musisz koniecznie robić złe wrażenie?

- To nie moja wina, że wszyscy się mnie czepiają, no!

- Ale gdybyś nie był taki uparty i czasem pomyślał, zanim coś zrobisz, nie mielibyśmy ciągle kłopotów!

- Nie jestem uparty i wcale nie... – W tym momencie nasza kłótnia została dość brutalnie przerwana, bo potknąłem się o kamień i z całej siły walnąłem twarzą w podłoże. Na nieszczęście była to brukowana część rynku. Przed oczami zobaczyłem miliony gwiazd, a z bólu przez długą chwilę nie mogłem się ruszyć.

- Braciszku! – Al z niepokojem podbiegł do mnie i pomógł mi podnieść się na kolana. – Nic ci nie jest?

- Boli... – Syknąłem z bólu, delikatnie przykładając dłoń do twarzy. Ze zdziwieniem zobaczyłem na rękawiczce czerwone plamy. Krew kapała mi z rozbitego nosa i pozostało tylko mieć nadzieję, że nie jest złamany. Cholera, dlaczego muszą mi się zawsze przytrafiać takie rzeczy?!

- Przepraszam – dobiegł nas miły, kobiecy głos. – Potrzebujecie pomocy?

Dziewczyna wyglądała na nieco młodszą od nas, miała długie, ciemne włosy i oczy oraz sympatyczny uśmiech. Ubrana była w prostą, błękitną sukienkę za kolana.

- Ojeeej, krew ci leci! – zawołała z przejęciem. – Chyba potrzebujesz lekarza, nie? Najlepiej iść do Seylera, możesz wstać?

Byłem nieco zamroczony, więc dopiero po chwili do mnie dotarło, że dziewczyna chce mnie zabrać do owego tajemniczego alchemika. Właściwie to mogło się to okazać korzystne. W ten sposób nie wzbudzimy podejrzeń, a możemy dowiedzieć się czegoś ważnego.

Z pomocą brata udało mi się wstać i nawet byłem zdolny iść. Dziewczyna przedstawiła się jako Amber i zaczęła nas prowadzić, opowiadając o mieście. Rany, co za panna! Trajkotała całą drogę, więc przestałem jej słuchać niemal od razu. Zresztą i tak ledwo co do mnie docierało. Korzystając z przytomnej części umysłu starałem się iść tak, by nie zachlapać krwią ubrania. Gdy dotarliśmy na miejsce, ból nieco przycichł i byłem w stanie zastanowić się nad sytuacją. Jeżeli nie zdradzimy się przed Seylerem, że działamy dla wojska, może uda nam się zdobyć pożyteczne informacje. Trzeba tylko działać ostrożnie.

Budynek, przed którym się zatrzymaliśmy, nie wyglądał na mieszkanie alchemika, który pomagał budować całą wieś. W przeciwieństwie do okazałych kamienic dookoła rynku był to niepozorny, parterowy domek. Udając lekkie zasłabnięcie, oparłem się o ścianę i wyczułem, że również ten budynek został stworzony przy zastosowaniu alchemii.

Amber zapukała do drzwi i po chwili otwarł nam wysoki, mniej więcej trzydziestoletni mężczyzna, o brązowych włosach, związanych wstążką na karku. Miał niezwykle smutną twarz i zaczerwienione oczy, jakby przed chwilą płakał, lecz gdy spojrzał na dziewczynę, na jego usta wpłynął uśmiech.

- Amber, jak miło! Wejdź, proszę, masz jakiś problem?

Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył mu odpowiedzieć, dostrzegł nas i zwrócił uwagę na moją zakrwawioną twarz.

- Ach, pan najwyraźniej potrzebuje pomocy. Zapraszam do środka – powiedział, po czym zaprowadził nas do przytulnego, jasnego pokoiku i posadził mnie na krześle. Al stanął obok i przyglądał się wnętrzu, Amber natomiast pożegnała się z nami, mówiąc, że ma dużo zajęć, ale wpadnie wieczorem spytać, czy wszystko w porządku. Zastanowiłem się przelotnie, czy wie, gdzie mieszkamy, ale ostatecznie gospoda, w której wynajęliśmy pokój była jedyną we wsi.

- Panowie chyba nietutejsi? – zagadnął Seyler, delikatnie wycierając mi twarz wilgotną ściereczką.

- Tak – odrzekł Al. – Jest pan lekarzem?

- Właściwie alchemikiem, ale owszem, znam się trochę na medycynie. – Podszedł do szafki pod oknem i zaczął z niej wyciągać małe buteleczki, wypełnione przezroczystymi cieczami. Odmierzył po kilka kropel z każdej, przelał całość do szklanki, a następnie dopełnił jakimś ciemnym płynem i podał mi mówiąc:

- Proszę to wypić, trochę uśmierzy ból. Dolałem soku, ale pewnie i tak okropne w smaku.

Posłusznie wypiłem, o mało przy tym nie wymiotując, bo alchemik miał rację – sok niewiele pomógł. Lekarstwo smakowało gorzej od mleka. Z dwojga złego wolałbym już białą lurę, którą z uporem starała się we mnie wcisnąć Winry.

- Kość nie jest pęknięta, więc wystarczy, że zatamuję krwotok. – Lekarz wziął ode mnie opróżnione naczynie i zabrał się do pracy.

Po chwili leżałem na łóżku z zimnym okładem na twarzy, bo Seyler stanowczo kazał mi odpocząć i przez chwilę się nie ruszać. Właściwie to czułem się już całkiem dobrze, ból zelżał i dawał o sobie znać tylko stłumionym pulsowaniem w okolicy nosa. Alchemik uporządkował naczynia i usiadł obok mnie.

- Chyba zapomniałem się przedstawić. Nazywam się Seyler.

- Edward Elric – przedstawiłem się.

- A ja jestem Alphonse Elric, młodszy brat Eda.

Dopiero po chwili zdałem sobie sprawę, że może zbyt pochopnie podaliśmy swoje prawdziwe nazwiska. Spojrzałem dyskretnie na medyka, lecz nie dostrzegłem żadnej reakcji. Wyglądało na to, że o nas nie słyszał.

- Jesteście przejazdem?

- Eee... tak – potwierdził Al. – Ale zostaniemy na kilka dni, chcemy trochę odpocząć od miasta.

- Macie gdzie się zatrzymać? Jeśli nie, mam trochę wolnego miejsca.

- Dziękujemy, wynajęliśmy pokój w gospodzie.

- Ale mam nadzieję, że na podwieczorku zostaniecie? – spytał uprzejmie alchemik.

Właśnie zaczynałem być głodny, więc z chęcią skorzystałem z zaproszenia. Jedząc, zastanawiałem się nad sprawą i dochodziłem do wniosku, że może Al miał rację i Seyler wcale nie musiał być przestępcą. Bardzo mi pomógł, a w dodatku smażył naprawdę smaczne racuchy. Nadal jednak miałem podejrzenia i dziwne... przeczucie? Odnosiłem wrażenie, że ta jego uprzejmość jest tylko maską, pod którą skrywa swe prawdziwe oblicze. Przypominał mi w tym człowieka, o którym wolałbym zapomnieć. Człowieka, który zawiódł zaufanie nie tylko nasze, ale i małego dziecka. Człowieka, który miał córkę o imieniu Nina.

- Nie nudzi się panu, tak daleko od miasta? – Podczas, gdy ja opychałem się poczęstunkiem, Al zajął się wyciąganiem informacji.

- Nie, tutaj mam ciszę i spokój do przeprowadzania badań. Zresztą, jest tu trochę pracy dla alchemika. Ludzie potrzebują pomocy, a mi sprawia przyjemność, gdy mogę kogoś poratować w trudnej sytuacji.

- A, to pan pomagał budować rynek? – spytałem, z ustami pełnymi ciasta z truskawkami. – Karczmarka zachwalała alchemika, który to zrobił.

Seyler uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

- Tak, to ja. Większość domów tych ludzi była w opłakanym stanie. Dziury w podłogach, sypiące się ściany, przeciekające dachy... To uboga miejscowość i mieszkańcy nie mogli sobie pozwolić na remont.

- Jeeeej... – powiedziałem z zachwytem. – Jest pan lekarzem, zna się na budownictwie... Ta alchemia to musi być fajna rzecz – westchnąłem.

-Hm, oczywiście. Bardzo praktyczna. Daje tyle nowych... możliwości...

Patrzyłem na mężczyznę lekko zdumiony, gdyż nagle na jego twarzy znów pojawił się smutek i rozgoryczenie. Patrzył przygnębionym wzrokiem w okno, najwyraźniej myśląc o czymś intensywnie. Po chwili się ocknął i spojrzał na nas półprzytomnie.

- Przepraszam, mówiliście coś?

- Eee... Nie... – odrzekł Al, posyłając mi krótkie spojrzenie. – Robi się już późno, chyba powinniśmy się już zbierać, braciszku?

Podziękowaliśmy grzecznie za pomoc, a Seyler, znowu z tym swoim uprzejmym uśmiechem, zachęcił nas, byśmy jeszcze wpadli w odwiedziny. Kiedy wyszliśmy z budynku, Al obszedł go dokładnie, najwidoczniej czegoś szukając.

- Co ty robisz? – spytałem cicho, bo nie mogłem zrozumieć, co chce znaleźć. Nie odpowiedział, tylko pokręcił przecząco głową i gestem nakazał mi milczenie. Chcąc nie chcąc, musiałem poczekać, aż zakończy swoje obserwacje i odejdziemy gdzieś, gdzie będzie można spokojnie pogadać. Tutaj nie było to możliwe. Gdyby Seyler nas usłyszał i zorientował, że buszujemy w jego obejściu, mógłby się zdenerwować. A już na pewno zacząłby coś podejrzewać.

Po kilku minutach Al westchnął z rezygnacją i dał znać, że możemy już iść. Gdy skierowaliśmy się w stronę gospody, ponowiłem pytanie.

- Czego tam szukałeś?

- Sprawdzałem dwie rzeczy. Po pierwsze: czy na tym piętrze nie ma innych pokoi, oprócz tych, które widzieliśmy, ale wygląda na to, że nie. Poza tym, szukałem ewentualnego wejścia do piwnicy.

- Nadal nie wiem, dlaczego.

- Naprawdę nie zauważyłeś? – W głosie Ala słychać było zdumienie. – Hm, chyba naprawdę musiałeś się źle czuć. Pomyśl, co w pracowni Seylera mogło być nie tak?

Przymknąłem oczy, przypominając sobie jasny pokój z oszklonymi szafkami na lekarstwa, łóżkiem, stołem...

- Książki! Nie miał tam żadnych podręczników do alchemii, czy chociażby do medycyny – zauważyłem. - W ogóle, żadnych papierów, notatek. To dziwne, jak na alchemika. Sugerujesz, że ma prawdziwą pracownię w ukrytej piwnicy, tak? Ale czemu, co miałby tam ukrywać?

- Słuchałeś tego, co mówiła Amber?

- Nie – przyznałem się.

- Seyler przyjechał do Gold Falls dwa miesiące temu. Od tego czasu zniknęły bez śladu trzy osoby. Trójka dzieci: dwie dziewczynki i chłopiec.

Spojrzeliśmy na siebie ponuro. Rozumiałem tok rozumowania mojego brata i w świetle moich wcześniejszych przemyśleń, wydawał mi się bardzo prawdopodobny. Jeżeli nasze podejrzenia były słuszne i Seyler był zamieszany w zaginięcie dzieci, mogliśmy odkryć coś wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnego. Pozostawało tylko mieć nadzieję, że uda nam się to powstrzymać.

Jakieś pół godziny później siedzieliśmy w naszym pokoju w gospodzie, porządkując zdobyte informacje i wyciągając wnioski. Jako że wiadomości nie było dużo, opieraliśmy się na bardzo niepewnych przypuszczeniach, co nie pozwalało nam ustalić żadnej prawdopodobnej teorii. W końcu doszliśmy do wniosku, że podpierając się jedynie tą garstką informacji dalej nie dojdziemy. Należało teraz podjąć decyzję, co zrobić, aby sprawdzić, czy nasze podejrzenia dotyczące Seylera są słuszne.

- Dobra, Al, podsumujmy – mruknąłem, siląc się na spokój, bo ta cała sprawa zaczynała się robić cokolwiek nieprzyjemna. Szczerze mówiąc, to w ogóle nie miałem się ochoty się w nią mieszać, ale na wycofanie się było już za późno. Jeżeli Seyler był sprawcą zniknięć dzieci z wioski, to musieliśmy coś z tym zrobić. W przeciwnym razie wyrzuty sumienia nie dałyby mi spać.

Al podniósł kartkę z nabazgranym domkiem, który miał przedstawiać siedzibę lekarza i zamyślił się nad nim. Rysunek wyglądał, jakby wykonał go niezbyt rozgarnięty pięciolatek, ale nie mieliśmy czasu ani nastroju na tworzenie dzieła sztuki. Zresztą, nie jestem Armstrong, żeby takie dzieła tworzyć. Najważniejsze, że szkic spełniał swoje zadanie, czyli pozwalał na zaznaczenie punktów, gdzie mogło się znajdować ewentualne wejście do piwnicy alchemika. Do tego, że takie miejsce istnieje, brat nie musiał mnie przekonywać. Świadczył o tym nie tylko brak książek, które każdy szanujący się alchemik lubił mieć w dowolnej ilości. Nie było też miejsca na eksperymenty, które naukowiec taki jak on powinien prowadzić. Były to dość nikłe poszlaki, ale trudne do zignorowania. W każdym razie, jeżeli Seyler miał coś do ukrycia, to najprawdopodobniej trzymał to właśnie w takim miejscu.

- Zakładamy, że Seyler porwał lub zabił zaginione dzieci – kontynuowałem. – Jeżeli są one żywe, trzyma je w piwnicy. Trzeba więc przeprowadzić akcję jak najszybciej, póki istnieje jeszcze szansa, że kogoś da się uratować. Chyba już nie ma nad czym myśleć.

- Najbardziej zastanawia mnie, po co temu alchemikowi potrzebne są małe dzieci – powiedział Al ze smutkiem. – Wiesz, braciszku, cała ta sprawa... – zawahał się. – Cała sprawa kojarzy mi się z Tuckerem.

- Ech, też mi to chodzi po głowie. Tak wiele podobieństw... – odparłem cicho po chwili. Wspomnienie o tym było bardzo bolesne i przypominało, że nie powinniśmy zostawiać nierozwiązanego problemu. Za nic nie chcielibyśmy powtórzenia się tej historii.

- Starczy już tego zastanawiania się – oznajmiłem w końcu, wstając i podchodząc do okna. – Niedługo zrobi się ciemno. Idziemy do kolesia w nocy i sprawdzamy, czy faktycznie ma coś do ukrycia. Masz coś przeciwko?

- Hmm... Nie... – Al najwyraźniej chciał jeszcze coś dodać, ale wtedy usłyszeliśmy ciche pukanie.

- Proszę – powiedzieliśmy razem.

Do pokoju nieśmiało weszła Amber. Na nasz widok uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie i już od progu zaczęła trajkotać.

- Obiecałam, że przyjdę, to jestem. Wszystko już w porządku? – To pytanie skierowane było do mnie, ale dziewczyna nawet nie czekała na odpowiedź. – Wiedziałam, że pan Seyler ci pomoże! Jak miesiąc temu zachorowałam na...

- Amber, musimy cię o coś zapytać – przerwał jej Al. – Co możesz nam powiedzieć o zaginionych dzieciach?

Zdziwiła się chyba tą nagłą zmianą tematu, ale chętnie podzieliła się swoją wiedzą. Mówiła tylko ciszej i teraz się już nie uśmiechała.

- Najpierw zniknął syn szewca. To było jakieś... sześć tygodni temu? To był taki nierzucający się w oczy pięciolatek, a wszyscy pracowali wtedy nad odbudową wsi, więc najpierw nikt nie zauważył, że go nie ma. W końcu, pod wieczór zaczęliśmy go szukać, a tu nic. Do tej pory się nie znalazł. Potem, parę tygodni później, okazało się, że nigdzie nie ma najmłodszej córki naszego sąsiada. Dziewczynka dwa lata starsza niż chłopczyk, ale i tak nie do pomyślenia, żeby sama odeszła gdzieś daleko. Zresztą, zgubić się nie mogła, lasu żadnego obok nie ma, to zabłądzić się nie da, a okolicę znała. No i od tej pory nikt ich nie widział.

- A druga dziewczynka? – spytałem.

Amber opuściła głowę, ale zdążyłem dostrzec w jej oczach łzy.

- Moja siostrzyczka.

Zerknąłem na brata i natrafiłem na jego porozumiewawcze spojrzenie. Dziewczyna usiłowała być dzielna, ale widać było, że bardzo cierpi. Zresztą, rozumiałem ją doskonale. Strata ukochanej osoby... Tego cierpienia nie dało się z niczym porównać.

- Przykro nam – powiedział cicho Al, kładąc jej dłoń na ramieniu w pocieszającym geście. – Chcielibyśmy jakoś pomóc...

Potrząsnęła głową.

- Nikt nie może pomóc. Szukaliśmy wszędzie! Nawet... – głos jej się załamał, już nie próbowała ukryć płaczu. – Nawet nie znaleźliśmy ciała.

Chwila ciszy, przerywana łkaniem dziewczyny.

- Dawno znikła?

- Dwanaście dni temu. To długo, jak na siedmioletnie dziecko.

Kolejna przerwa. Wreszcie podjąłem decyzję.

- Posłuchaj – zacząłem poważnie, biorąc głęboki oddech. – Może jest szansa i będziemy mogli pomóc nie tylko twojej siostrze, ale i pozostałym.

Na jej twarzy odmalowało się zaskoczenie. Błyszczące od łez oczy patrzyły na nas z nieskrywaną nadzieją, która jednak szybko przemieniła się w niedowierzanie. Amber spojrzała najpierw na mnie, potem na Ala, po czym orzekła:

- To niemożliwe. Jesteście tylko trochę starsi ode mnie. Prędzej uwierzę, że uciekliście z domu albo coś w tym stylu.

Westchnąłem ciężko, choć nie oczekiwałem, że dziewczyna od razu nam uwierzy. Sięgnąłem do walizki i podałem jej ukryte w niej cacko.

- Wiesz, co to jest?

- Proszę, nie zadawaj mi tak trudnych pytań! Hmm... Pomyślmy... Zegarek? – spytała ironiczne, spoglądając ponuro na lśniący srebrem przedmiot.

- Przyjrzyj się, proszę, dokładniej.

- Nie mam pojęcia, o co ci chodzi!

- To symbol Państwowych Alchemików. Dowód na to, że nie tylko jestem alchemikiem, ale również pracuję dla wojska. Czyli pośrednio dla Generała Armii, rozumiesz?

- Uhm... chyba tak... I wy naprawdę... umiecie robić takie rzeczy jak pan Seyler?

- Nie chcesz uwierzyć na słowo, to spójrz. – Al wyjął kredę z kieszonki na przepasce i narysował prosty Krąg Transmutacji. Chwilę później zamiast stołu mieliśmy uroczego konika na biegunach. Trzeba to będzie później naprawić, bo miałem wrażenie, że jak karczmarka zobaczy, co wyprawiamy z jej meblami, nieźle się wkurzy.

Dziewczyna otrząsnęła się z chwilowego szoku. Chwyciła mnie za nadgarstek i pociągnęła stanowczo w stronę drzwi.

- Musicie o tym porozmawiać z panem Seylerem. Może razem uda wam się znaleźć moją siostrzyczkę... to znaczy dzieci! Ale on już pewnie wie, że jesteście alchemikami, no nie?

- Nie. I na razie niech tak zostanie.

- Co? – Jej mina wyrażała powątpiewanie.

- Amber, to co teraz powiemy, pewnie bardzo cię zdziwi – ostrzegł Al. – Ale podejrzewamy, że to on może być sprawcą.

- Zwariowaliście?! – wrzasnęła z oburzeniem, puszczając moją rękę. Patrzyła na nas przy tym, jakbyśmy postradali zmysły. – Pan Seyler jest dobrym człowiekiem i nigdy nie mógłby zrobić czegoś takiego! Jest bardzo miły, wszystkim pomaga...

- Tak, wiem. Miły, dobry, sympatyczny. W dodatku mądry i na wszystkim się zna. A później okazuje się, że to szaleniec. A tacy właśnie są najgorsi.

Nie powinienem pozwolić sobie na ten wybuch, ale czyż nie tak samo myśleliśmy kiedyś o Tuckerze? Za naszą naiwność zapłaciła czteroletnia dziewczynka. Gdybyśmy wtedy wykazali się większą ostrożnością, może bylibyśmy w stanie zapobiec nieszczęściu.

- Nieprawda! – zaprzeczyła po raz kolejny Amber. – Niby po co on miałby to robić?

- Jeszcze nie wiemy – wyznał Al. – I dlatego chcemy sprawdzić wszystkie możliwości.

- Poza tym innego podejrzanego nie mamy, a zwierzchnicy wymagają ode mnie rozwiązania sprawy – dodałem pesymistycznie. – Pomyśl, że może jeszcze da się uratować te dzieci. Może damy radę ocalić twoją siostrę.

- Amber... To naprawdę ważne. Pomożesz nam?

Dziewczyna poprawiła fryzurę nerwowym gestem. Nie zastanawiała się długo. Rzuciła nam pełne nadziei spojrzenie i skinęła głową.

Pogoda była idealna dla nocnych wypadów w nielegalnym celu. Panowała idealna, niczym nie zmącona cisza. Księżyc schował się za chmurami i było wystarczająco ciemno, by nie zobaczył nasz żaden z mieszkańców Gold Falls. Zresztą, wszyscy powinni już dawno smacznie spać.

Staliśmy teraz w trójkę przed domem Seylera, zastanawiając się nad naszym planem. Zasadniczo to myśleliśmy nad tym tylko ja i Al, gdyż Amber zajęta była rozglądaniem się wokół z niepewną miną. Trochę się bała i nie wiedziała do końca czy to, co robimy jest słuszne. Od razu postawiliśmy jej sprawę jasno: nie ma innego wyjścia, jak włamać się do siedziby tajemniczego alchemika i poszukać wskazówek. Najlepiej w nocy i tak, żeby nikt się nie zorientował. A zwłaszcza nasz podejrzany. Amber wyraźnie nie podobał się nasz pomysł, ale nie protestowała. Pragnienie odnalezienia siostry okazało się silniejsze niż zasady moralne, zaś my byliśmy jej jedyną nadzieją. Tak więc ewidentnie bardzo chciała nam pomóc i nawet zdecydowała się pójść z nami.

- Jeśli użyjemy alchemii, Seyler może to usłyszeć i się obudzić – stwierdziłem, chodząc w kółko i głośno myśląc, jak najlepiej dostać się do środka.

- No i pamiętaj, że możemy wejść tylko od strony kuchni, bo w drugim pomieszczeniu Seyler miał łóżko i raczej tam śpi – dodał Al z namysłem.

- Cholera... To może przez komin. – Nie wiem, czy to z powodu późnej pory, ale do głowy zaczęły mi przychodzić idiotyczne pomysły.

- No co ty! Pomijając, że tam musi być niesamowicie brudno od sadzy, to może jeszcze ty będziesz mógł tam wejść, ale ja...

- Sugerujesz, że jestem tak mały, że zmieszczę się nawet w najmniejszej dziurze?! – przerwałem bratu ze złością.

- Hej, możecie tu na chwilę podejść? – Amber stała przy oknie i zaglądała do wnętrza domu ze zdumioną miną.

- Co jest?

- Nie ma go w łóżku!

- Co?!

Razem z Alem podeszliśmy do dziewczyny. Miała rację. Łóżko Seylera stało puste, z równo ułożoną pościelą. Wyglądało na nieużywane tej nocy. Podbiegłem do kolejnego okna, przez które można było obejrzeć wnętrze drugiego pokoju, służącego alchemikowi za kuchnię. Tam również nikogo nie było.

- Gdzie on się podział? – mruknąłem. – Jest trzecia w nocy, normalni ludzie śpią o tej porze.

- Ed, właśnie stwierdziłeś, że jesteśmy nienormalni – zauważył Al z rozbawieniem.

- Czepiasz się, wiesz?

- Możliwe. To co teraz robimy?

- Hm. Wchodzimy na bezczelnego? – zasugerowałem z uśmiechem.

- Chyba nie mamy innego wyjścia. Tylko co, jak on wróci?

- Powiemy, że znowu się wywaliłem i przyszliśmy poszukać jakichś środków przeciwbólowych?

- Ed, ty chyba naprawdę za mocno walnąłeś się w głowę.

- No dobra, żartowałem. Wchodzimy, a potem się zobaczy.

Otwarcie zamka w drzwiach to dla alchemika czynność wręcz banalna. Można go na przykład zamienić w proszek lub inny dowolnie wybrany materiał. Jednakże ponowne jego odtworzenie okazuje się trudniejsze. Aby zrobić to tak, by nikt się nie zorientował, należy znać mechanizm działania oraz budowę, a te przecież każdy zamek ma inne. Dlatego zdecydowałem się na znacznie prostsze rozwiązanie, robiąc w ścianie dziurę na tyle dużą, byśmy zmieścili się w niej wszyscy, łącznie z Alem.

- Zniszczyliście dom pana Seylera, wiecie? – odezwała się ponuro Amber.

- Spoko, spoko, to się później naprawi – uspokoiłem ją.

- Weszliśmy do środka, rozglądając się uważnie. Mieszkanie Seylera było nadzwyczaj skromne. Zaledwie łóżko, szafki z lekami, biurko i równie mało okazała kuchnia. Do tego tak niedużo wolnej przestrzeni... To by faktycznie potwierdzało teorię o ukrytej pracowni. A do tego celu zazwyczaj najlepiej nadają się podziemia.

- Nie zauważyliście jakiejś, no nie wiem, klapy w podłodze? – spytałem, na co moi towarzysze zgodnie zaprzeczyli. Przez chwilę staliśmy w ciszy, rozglądając się bezradnie. W końcu Al, tknięty jakąś myślą, podszedł do łóżka i odniósł je ostrożnie.

- Mam! – oznajmił triumfalnie.

Po przesunięciu mebla okazało się, że pod nim znajduje się sporej wielkości otwór. O krawędź dziury oparta była drabina, prowadząca na dół.

- Idziemy – rzekł Al, po czym zwrócił się do Amber. – Ty lepiej tu zostań. Jeśli nie wrócimy za godzinę... – zamyślił się na chwilę – to czekaj dalej.

Nieco zaskoczona dziewczyna życzyła nam powodzenia i zeszliśmy na dół. Ku naszemu zdziwieniu nie panowała tu absolutna ciemność, ale zaledwie półmrok. Gdzieś przed nami błyszczało światło. Można było przypuszczać, że tam znajdziemy Seylera, razem z tym, co ukrywa. Bez wahania ruszyliśmy w tamtą stronę. Znaleźliśmy się w niedużym pomieszczeniu. Pod ścianami stały regały wypełnione książkami, na środku stół z zapaloną lampą naftową. Przejechałem palcem po grzbietach kilku woluminów. Na mojej rękawiczce nie było śladu kurzu, a więc pokój ten był dość często używany. Wziąłem do ręki przypadkową książkę, kątem oka widząc, iż mój brat robi to samo. Spojrzałem na kilka stron i otworzyłem szerzej oczy ze zdziwienia.

- Alchemia żywych organizmów... – powiedziałem cicho.

- Pozostałe również – odparł Al, przeglądając parę innych tomów. Jego głos lekko drżał, najwyraźniej myślał o tym samym, co ja. Jeśli nasze domysły znajdą potwierdzenie – a obecność takich książek sprawiała, że już znajdywały – to cała sprawa przestawała być zabawna.

- Transmutacja żywej tkanki ludzkiej – przeczytał Alphonse. – Do czego mu to potrzebne?

Wiedziałem, że Al, tak jak ja, dobrze zna te książki. Większość z nich sami z uporem czytaliśmy, robiąc notatki i snując kolejne teorie. Trochę znajdowało się w zbiorze naszego ojca, sporą część mogliśmy poznać tylko w Centralnej Bibliotece, gdzie dostęp mieli wyłącznie Państwowi Alchemicy. I wszystkie dotyczyły tego niebezpiecznego zagadnienia, jakim jest ludzka transmutacja.

Nie było sensu dłużej tu stać. Przeszliśmy więc w kolejny korytarz – większy i bardziej oświetlony, niż poprzedni. Po prawej stronie znajdowały się drzwi. Mogliśmy je minąć i iść dalej, gdzie przejście rozwidlało się w dwie strony albo sprawdzić, co jest w środku.

- Ja wchodzę, ty idź dalej – zaproponowałem, odruchowo ściszając głos do szeptu. Al skinął głowa i poszedł w głąb korytarza. Nacisnąłem klamkę, wsuwając się do środka najciszej, jak potrafiłem.

Gdy tylko zamknąłem za sobą drzwi, ogarnął mnie mrok. Zaryzykowałem krok do przodu i nadepnąłem na coś miękkiego. Schyliłem się, podnosząc przedmiot. Moje oczy powoli przyzwyczajały się do ciemności i mogłem dostrzec, czym jest rzecz, na którą wszedłem. Okazała się ona po prostu zabawką. Małym, burym misiem o smutnym pyszczku. Zdziwiło mnie to. Spojrzałem przed siebie, wysilając wzrok. Momentalnie straciłem zainteresowanie pluszakiem, kiedy jakiś kształt poruszył się w ciemności. Podszedłem jeszcze bliżej.

Trzy pary wystraszonych, lśniących od łez oczu wpatrywały się we mnie wyczekująco. Chłopiec i dwie dziewczynki, przytuleni do siebie pod kocem, siedzieli skuleni na materacu pod ścianą. Dzieci nie wyglądały na zaniedbane czy głodne, ale zdecydowanie były przerażone. Mimo tego odetchnąłem wewnętrznie, że maluchy żyją. Teraz jednak powinienem zrobić coś, by je uspokoić, a nie miałem pojęcia co. W końcu moje doświadczenia z dziećmi ograniczały się tylko do rzadkich spotkań z małą córką podpułkownika Hughesa.

- Nie musicie się bać – powiedziałem cichym, uspokajającym głosem i zacząłem podchodzić bliżej. Zlękniony pisk sprawił, że zatrzymałem się w miejscu. Jak wytłumaczyć tym dzieciom, że nie przyszedłem ich skrzywdzić?

- Chcę wam pomóc – kontynuowałem tym samym tonem. – Właściwie, to przysyła mnie Amber...

To okazało się być dobrym posunięciem. Jedna z dziewczynek przestała wtulać buzię w koc i spojrzała na mnie uważnie ogromnymi, brązowymi oczami, tak bardzo podobnymi do oczu Amber. Bez wątpienia jej krewna.

- Amber? – upewniła się jeszcze.

- Tak. Chcę was do niej zabrać. Twoja siostra bardzo za tobą tęskni.

Dziewczynka po chwili wahania chyba doszła do wniosku, że może mi zaufać. Wygramoliła się spod koca i podbiegła do mnie. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu natychmiast wtuliła się w mój płaszcz i wybuchła płaczem.

- Hej, już wszystko dobrze. – Uśmiechnąłem się pocieszająco, niezdarnie głaszcząc małą po ciemnych włosach. – Zaraz pójdziemy do twojej siostry. Powiedz tylko swoim kolegom, żeby się przestali bać i poszli...

- Ale oni nie mogą pójść! – Głos stłumiony był przez materiał mojego okrycia.

Ogarnęło mnie bardzo niedobre przeczucie.

- Dlaczego?

- Mała odkleiła się ode mnie i, trzymając za płaszcz, pociągnęła w stronę pozostałej dwójki. Złapała za koc, odsłaniając dolną część ciała dzieci.

Otworzyłem szeroko oczy. Patrząc na ten przykry, przerażający widok, czułem się okropnie. Maluchy odziane były w sięgające do kolan ubranka, dlatego mogłem zobaczyć, że oboje zamiast prawej nogi mają zniekształcone, nieproporcjonalne kończyny. U chłopczyka prezentowało się to bardziej tragicznie – jego noga pokryta była niezdrowymi, ciemnymi plamami.

- Co... jak to? – wymamrotałem, niezdolny wykrztusić nic więcej.

Odpowiedziała mi okaleczona dziewczynka.

- To ten niedobry pan! On... Proszę, niech nas pan stąd zabierze! – Jej głos, przepełniony rozpaczą, zagłuszył płacz chłopczyka. Nieszczęśliwego, niesłusznie skrzywdzonego dziecka.

Nie wiem, ile stałem w bezruchu, niezdolny nic powiedzieć ani zrobić. W głowie miałem chaos. Dzieci musiały być ofiarami jakichś szalonych eksperymentów. Tylko jak można być tak okrutnym? Jak można skrzywdzić niewinne dzieci dla zwykłych doświadczeń? Po raz kolejny przypomniała mi się Nina i to wspomnienie okropnie na mnie działało.

Do rzeczywistości przywrócił mnie cichy, urwany krzyk dziewczynki, która znowu kurczowo chwyciła mój płaszcz. Nie musiałem pytać, co ją tak przestraszyło, gdyż za mną usłyszałem skrzyp otwieranych drzwi, a później męski głos.

- Jesteś zbyt ciekawski Stalowy Alchemiku.

Odwróciłem się gwałtownie. Seyler stał, opierając się niefrasobliwie o futrynę. Jako że trzymał niewielką lampę, mogłem widzieć jego twarz, na której błąkał się niepokojący, maniakalny uśmiech. Zimny, bezlitosny uśmiech szaleńca. Siostra Amber schowała się za moimi plecami, wyraźnie nie chcąc znajdować się blisko oprawcy.

- Skąd znasz moje imię? – wycedziłem, z trudem starając się zachować spokój. Widok tego człowieka, tak nieczułego i okrutnego, który z zadowoloną miną przyglądał się ofiarom swoich chorych eksperymentów, doprowadzał mnie do szału.

- Któż nie słyszał o słynnym Edwardzie Elricu? Licencja w wieku 12 lat! Doprawdy, niesamowite! Musisz być istotnie geniuszem.

- Daruj sobie! Co zrobiłeś tym dzieciom?! - Głos drżał mi z nerwów.

Seyler zachowywał się, jakby nie słyszał mych słów. Mówił spokojnym, wypranym z emocji głosem, patrząc gdzieś w przestrzeń nade mną. Z jego oblicza znikł uśmiech, zastąpiony przez nieszczęśliwą minę człowieka, którego spotkało coś wyjątkowo przykrego. Wyrażała głęboki smutek i... tęsknotę?

- W pierwszej chwili cię nie rozpoznałem, ale potem przypomniałem sobie... Twoje złote oczy, jasne włosy... Swego czasu East City huczało od plotek na twój temat. Wszyscy mówili o twoich wyczynach, Edwardzie Elricu. Moja córka również słuchała historii o bohaterskim Stalowym Alchemiku... Moja córka... Moja mała córeczka...

Przymknął powieki. Zdawał się być zupełnie oderwany od rzeczywistości. Wydawało się, że bredzi od rzeczy, ale po chwili z jego wypowiedzi wyłoniła się odpowiedź na moje pytania.

- Moja mała Jessica... Była tak radosna, tak pełna życia... Aż do tego dnia. Dlaczego? Dlaczego jej się to musiało przytrafić? Gdyby nie ten wypadek, gdyby nie straciła nogi...

Otworzył oczy, w których widać było szaleńczą determinację.

- Obiecałem jej, że będzie mogła chodzić. Że dam jej nową, zdrową nogę. A ona wierzy, że w alchemii wszystko jest możliwe. Bo jest... Tylko musiałem zdobyć potrzebne informacje. Tyle czytałem o transmutacji ciała ludzkiego, ale wciąż wiedziałem za mało. Musiałem ćwiczyć. Potrzebowałem kogoś, na kim mógłbym wypróbowywać nowe teorie. Nie miałem wyjścia. Dlatego obciąłem im nogi...

Poczułem, że wszystkie elementy układanki zaczęły do siebie pasować, ale nie byłem w stanie zastanawiać się nad motywami alchemika. To, co uczynił, było niewybaczalne.

- Jesteś chory! – wrzasnąłem ze złością. – Jak mogłeś wykorzystać niewinne dzieci do takich rzeczy?! Czy twoja córka tego by właśnie chciała?!

Seyler zaśmiał się i podszedł do mnie bliżej.

- Alchemia wymaga ofiar, Edwardzie Elricu! By coś uzyskać, należy poświęcić coś innego i ty dobrze o tym wiesz. Tylko tak można odnieść sukces. A ja już prawie mam gotową teorię. Chcę ją jeszcze tylko wypróbować – drapieżne spojrzenie ciemnych oczu zawisło przez moment na siostrze Amber. – A potem moja córka odzyska ciało, które straciła!

Okrucieństwo tego człowieka napawało mnie obrzydzeniem, wywoływało gniew i frustrację. To, co mówił, sposób w jaki próbował mnie przekonać do swoich poglądów, a także brak jakichkolwiek skrupułów sprawiały, że wciąż przypominała mi się tragiczna historia Niny i jej ojca. I nieistotne było, że człowiek, który teraz stał przede mną, robił to dla córki. Ważne, że skrzywdził ludzi, którzy na nim polegali, oszukał tych, którzy mu ufali. Wiedziałem, że nie mogę dopuścić, by uszło mu to na sucho.

- Nawet o tym nie myśl! – krzyknąłem. – Jeśli myślisz, że pozwolę ci stąd wyjść...

- Ty chcesz mnie powstrzymać?! Ha! Spróbuj! – Mężczyzna wyciągnął z kieszeni pistolet i wycelował we mnie. Niewiele myśląc, chwyciłem lufę prawą dłonią, zasłaniając wylot. Usłyszałem huk wystrzału i poczułem lekkie szarpnięcie. Pocisk zatrzymał się oczywiście na mojej protezie i nie odniosłem żadnej szkody. Broń natomiast wyglądała na niezdatną do użytku, najwyraźniej uszkodzona przez rykoszet. Wyrwałem ją alchemikowi z ręki i rzuciłem w kąt.

- Automatyczna zbroja – wychrypiał lekko zszokowany Seyler, patrząc na metal błyszczący spod zniszczonej rękawiczki. Chyba zrozumiał, że ze mną nie wygra, ale po chwili w jego oczach błysnęła iskierka nadziei.

- Powiedz mi, Edwardzie, czy nie wolałbyś zamienić swojej stalowej ręki na ciało? Tak, możesz mieć normalną, zdrową rękę. Pomóż mi! Moje badania już dają pozytywne rezultaty, a jeśli połączymy siły...

- Zamknij się! Twoje chore eksperymenty mnie nie interesują! Uważasz TO za dobre rezultaty?! – wskazałem na okaleczone kończyny przerażonych dzieci.

- A więc... żegnaj, Stalowy Alchemiku! – krzyknął niespodziewanie i rzucił się do ucieczki. Zanim zdążyłem zareagować, drogę zastąpił mu Al, który właśnie stanął w drzwiach.

- Proszę się zatrzymać! – powiedział stanowczo.

Wtedy Seyler odwrócił powoli głowę i spojrzał na mnie zrozpaczonym wzrokiem.

- A więc... chcecie odebrać mojej córce tą szansę? – spytał cicho. Czyżby próbował wzbudzić we mnie litość? Wyrzuty sumienia? Nie udało mu się. Aż gotowałem się w środku, myśląc o skrzywdzonych przez niego osobach. Dzieci i ich rodziny... tyle przeszły, tyle wycierpiały. Nic nie mogło usprawiedliwić jego okrutnego czynu.

Nic nie powiedziałem. Popatrzyłem tylko prosto w ciemne tęczówki i powoli pokręciłem przecząco głową. Alchemik musiał wyczytać w moich oczach, że nie ma po co prosić. Westchnął ciężko i przejechał po twarzy dłonią, gestem człowieka przegranego, którego wszystkie nadzieje runęły jak domek z kart.

Wielkie krople deszczu kapały na wysuszoną ziemię. Po wielu dnach upału nareszcie się ochłodziło. Kłębiące się na wieczornym niebie chmury były tak samo ponure, jak moje myśli. Nagłe pogorszenie się pogody zdawało się być odzwierciedleniem mojego parszywego nastroju.

Odruchowo uniosłem wzrok, gdy wojskowi wprowadzali spętanego Seylera do samochodu. Nasze spojrzenia spotkały się. Jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji. Tak, jakby wszystko było mu już obojętne.

Alphonse siedział obok mnie z równie złym humorem. Kiedy ja odnalazłem uwięzione dzieci, a potem rozmawiałem z Seylerem, mój brat rozejrzał się po sekretnej siedzibie alchemika. W laboratorium było mnóstwo komponentów koniecznych do stworzenia ciała człowieka. Woda, węgiel, amoniak, wapno, fosfor, siarka, saletra... oraz inne składniki w mniejszych ilościach. I jeszcze coś, co rzucało się w oczy najbardziej: porozwieszane na ścianach zdjęcia kilkuletniej dziewczynki. Na każdym uśmiechała się szeroko. Nie brakowało jej żadnej kończyny, czyli fotografie robione były przed jej wypadkiem, ale podobieństwo do Seylera było natychmiast zauważalne. Z pewnością mówił prawdę i prowadził badania, by odzyskać utracone ciało córki i przywrócić jej ten radosny uśmiech. Jednak to go nie usprawiedliwiało.

- Stalowy?

Usłyszałem za plecami znajomy głos. Mustang zjawił się w Gold Falls osobiście, około godziny temu, przyjechawszy z East City tak szybko, jak zdołał. Mój poranny telefon z wiadomością o nielegalnych badaniach musiał naprawdę go zaintrygować. Towarzyszyła mu nieodłączna porucznik Hawkeye oraz kilku żołnierzy. Seyler prowadził niebezpieczne i w dodatku zakazane badania nad transmutacją ludzkiego ciała, dlatego śledztwem w jego sprawie miały się zająć wysokie organy władzy państwowej. Szczerze mówiąc, niewiele mnie to obchodziło. Zbrodniarza należało ukarać, to prawda, ale mnie bardziej interesował los okaleczonych dzieci.

- Pułkowniku – zacząłem powoli. – Co tak właściwie wiedziałeś o sytuacji tutaj? Dlaczego kazałeś mi tu przyjechać?

- Dostałem informacje o nagłym rozwoju Gold Falls – odpowiedział natychmiast. Należało to sprawdzić. Podejrzewałem użycie alchemii, ale nie przypuszczałem, że może tu mieć miejsce coś takiego.

A więc nic nie wiedział. Cała ta sprawa wyszła na jaw tylko dzięki zwykłemu przypadkowi. Gdyby nie nasza podejrzliwość, moglibyśmy wyjechać stąd i złożyć raport o zwykłym lekarzu, który dzięki alchemii pomaga ludziom, przekonani, że nie dzieje się nic złego. Jak długo jeszcze Seyler prowadziłby badania kosztem innych?

- A... Córka Seylera? Co się z nią stanie? – spytałem odruchowo.

Mustang pokręcił przecząco głową.

- Tego nie wiem. Prawdopodobnie nadal mieszka w East City wraz z matką. I tak raczej zostanie. Nie ma potrzeby, by ją niepokoić.

W tej chwili miałem ochotę walnąć Płomiennego Alchemika prosto w twarz. Jego zachowanie rozdrażniało mnie jeszcze bardziej. Cały czas był całkowicie spokojny i opanowany. Jakby nie widział rozegranej tu tragedii. Jakby nic się nie stało. Jakby los okaleczonych dzieci w ogóle go nie obchodził.

- Uważasz, że tak mało istotne jest to, co zrobił jej ojciec? – zdenerwowałem się.

- Stalowy... – Mustang podszedł do mnie bliżej i spojrzał prosto w oczy. – Czy sądzisz, że powinienem powiedzieć sześcioletniej dziewczynce, że jej ojciec dopuścił się takich zbrodni z jej powodu?

W tej chwili byłem zbyt rozzłoszczony, żeby zauważyć słuszność jego argumentów. Cała ta sytuacja sprawiła, że czułem się paskudnie i najchętniej rozwaliłbym pół miasta, żeby się wyładować.

- A więc uważasz, ze najlepiej nic nie robić?!

- Ty już zrobiłeś wszystko, co mogłeś. Seyler stanie przed sądem, a dzieci wrócą do domów. To wszystko.

- Wrócą do domów, tak?! Nawet nie wiesz, jaki koszmar przeżyły i będą przeżywać nadal! Nie mogą chodzić, nie mogą normalnie żyć...

- Stalowy, uspokój się!

Nie mogłem powstrzymać łez cisnących mi się do oczu. Nie byłem w stanie przestać o tym wszystkim myśleć, tak samo jak nigdy nie zapomniałem uśmiechu Niny. Po jej tragedii czułem się tak samo, jakby dotyczyło mnie to osobiście. Jakby to mi stała się krzywda. Pochyliłem głowę, czując wilgoć pod powiekami.

- Braciszku...

Spojrzałem na Ala. Z pewnością był równie przybity, jak ja. Z jakichś powodów mi było zawsze trudniej pohamować kłębiące się emocje. Odetchnąłem głęboko. Obecność brata pomagała mi się opanować i skoncentrować.

- Znaleźliście jakieś zapiski? Notatki? Coś o transmutacji ludzkiego ciała? – zapytałem.

- Nic. Seyler nie spisywał żadnych efektów swojej pracy – poinformowała mnie porucznik Hawkeye. – Nie wydawał się też skłonny do współpracy. Nie wiemy, czy uda się coś z niego wyciągnąć.

- Nawet jeśli, dużo nie straciliśmy – stwierdził Mustang. – To była marna transmutacja. Odtworzona tkanka ludzka była wadliwa, nie miała możliwości regeneracyjnych i po kilku dniach obumierała.

- A więc on odciął nogę temu chłopcu, a potem próbował ją zrekonstruować? – odezwał się Al.

- Na to wygląda. A gdy rezultat był niezadowalający, porwał kolejne dziecko. Zapewne zmienił trochę swoją teorię, ale wciąż nie udało mu się do końca jej dopracować. Prawdopodobnie zamierzał próbować aż do skutku, a potem pojechać do East City i transmutować nogę ukochanej córki. W co wątpię, bo nikomu jeszcze nie udało się odtworzyć utraconych kończyn. A Seyler nie jest wybitnym alchemikiem.

- Chłopiec, potem ta dziewczynka... Siostra Amber byłaby następna – wyraziłem przypuszczenie.

- Dobrze, że zdążyliśmy – powiedział Al. – Przynajmniej jej nic się nie stało.

- I... co teraz zamierzacie? – W głosie porucznik Hawkeye słychać było niepokój.

Popatrzyłem na brata. Odpowiedź była dla nas prosta i oczywista. Cel, jakie sobie postawiliśmy... nadal mieliśmy zamiar do niego dążyć. Nie patrząc wstecz, podążać obraną ścieżką. Wierząc, że nam się uda.

18


End file.
